El brillo de tus ojos
by Maruka15
Summary: Por mucho tiempo Narsus sintió la soledad, hasta que conoció a Elam. NarsusxElam (One-shot)


**EL BRILLO DE TUS OJOS**

Los sentimientos que me brindan hoy los más intensos desvelos, no son más que la prueba de mi desventura por aquel joven. Jamás olvidaré la brisa de aquella primavera que había llegado, y entre los pétalos de cerezas que se deslizaban en los atardeceres joviales, me brindó la dicha de aquel niño. Su sonrisa opacada por el dolor de la despedida, no hacían más que abrumar mi corazón, y aquellos ojos verdes me transportaban a algún prado lejano.

Los días para él no eran sencillos, a diario se esforzaba por complacerme. Los minutos y las horas habían dejado de transcurrir con su empeñosa normalidad. Lo sabía, porque la frustración del arte a menudo me desconectaba de la realidad, sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo logré captar que algo en él me atraía. Para ser sincero, no conocía más que la indescriptible soledad inmersa en mi interior. Las ideas arraigas en mí, junto con mi ideología hacían que los nobles se apartaran, y la indiferencia de mis padres acrecentaban el dolor en mi interior. Sí, por dentro sufría y no tenía a nadie, ni siquiera a Daryun en este lejano lugar.

Después del exilio por el Rey Adragoras III decidí apartarme de los reinos. Aunque comprendía el egoísmo que en ellos habitaba, fruto del poder desmesurado y la concentración de riquezas en un solo hombre, mi apología hacia el esclavismo no cesaba. Yo creía en una utopía inalcanzable, creía en los reinos soberanos, donde se impartiera justicia e igualdad. Supe desde ese entonces que Adragoras III no cesaría en su tiranía y que el fin de su reinado no estaba tan lejos como se creía. El Rey Adragoras no escuchaba consejos, sabía poco sobre política. Sólo los reinos incrédulos se basan en un solo sistema, la opresión al más débil.

Con esos pensamientos me aleje de la sociedad para convertirme en un ermitaño, ¿qué significado tenían para mí las riquezas?, si las aceptaba, si seguía siendo un noble de Daylam, la infelicidad y mi doble moral acabarían con todo mi ser. Me mentí, me mentí terriblemente y sufrí más de lo que había sufrido antes. La soledad era ominosa, que con sus despreciables garras día y noche me torturaban. Mi ingenuidad tuvo un precio y esa fue la verdad. Yo descubrí que era mejor ser oprimido que vivir alejado de todo. «Si no hubiese sido por él –Pensé—.Nada de lo que pase tendría sentido ahora».

Después de vivir varias semanas en la oscuridad de aquél cuarto y del cual no se podía vislumbrar ni la luz del sol, decidí firmemente regresar a la civilización. Me costó mucho recobrar los ánimos, pues el desorden de la habitación quebraba mis nervios, lo mismo sucedía con los trastes acumulados llenos de inmundicia y el hedor de la comida sobrante no hacía más que alarmarme. Era irremediable, aunque no lo quisiera admitir yo me había acostumbrado a ser servido; no sabía ni cocinar y cuándo lo intentaba el sabor insípido de la comida me hacía abandonarla. Lo hubiera dejado todo, hasta mis ideas más radicales. Para ese entonces llegué a imaginarme a mí mismo suplicando el perdón de rodillas al rey, sino hubiera sido por aquel niño, lo hubiera abandonado todo.

Sin embargo, él llegó hacia a mí porque sus padres no podían mantenerlo. Ser libre tenía un precio y era cargar con la responsabilidad de buscar alimento y refugio por sí mismo. Yo pensé en aquel momento que sería una molestia, pero sus húmedos ojos me observan, y aquella mirada despertó en mí un reencuentro con viejos sentimientos; aquel niño se sentía solo, aun teniendo a sus padres.

Acepté su cuidado bajo la condición de que sus padres mitigaron el dolor diciéndole que debía estar a mi cuidado, por la deuda que sentían hacia a mí por su libertad. Después de todo, él aún no debía sufrir la cruel angustia de la realidad.

Los primeros días andaba un poco asustado, las manos le temblaban al acercarme un poco o al intentar preguntarle sobre su vida. Pero aún con el tiemble en sus manos, el brillo de sus ojos persistía cada vez que lo felicitaba por algo o me alegraba de ver las cosas hechas. Sí, era obvio que me alegraba, si hace unos días atrás estaba deseando regresar. Pensé en ese entonces, que el brillo del cual manaba de sus ojos, no era más que un simple agradecimiento. Pero no debía odiarme, ¿aquel niño no debía odiarme por alejarlo de sus padres?, aunque parecía recordarlo de algún lado. De seguro lo visité en algún momento. «Sí, ya recordé quien era -Me dije a mí mismo-. Su nombre es Elam. Siempre preparaba una comida que dejaba el paladar de todos satisfecho, aún con su corta edad. Siempre lo felicitaba por eso, claro, ahora que tiene once años no lograba recordar su nombre».

«Elam –Pronuncié–. En serio, no sé qué haría sin ti», en su diáfano rostro, el color carmesí se vislumbró. Yo lo notaba siempre, era imposible no notarlo, aunque intentaba evitar a toda costa esos pensamientos.

A Elam se le cayeron las cosas encima de mí ropa, después de pronunciar su nombre, tal vez le impresionó que lo recodara. Llevaba consigo un vaso de agua que se regó en mi entrepierna. Elam se acercó con una toalla para intentar limpiarlo. «Señor Narsus, perdóneme –Dijo, mientras sus manos tocaban mi entrepierna–». La sensación de aquel entonces pulula aún en mi mente, como si un espejo estuviera enfrente de mí y me enseñara ese instante, día y noche. ¡Qué trágico tuvo que ser para él!, pensaba ahora. Después de todo, él había comenzado su vida siendo esclavo y aun cuando ya no lo era, tenía que encargarse de mí.

Los ojos del pequeño se empezaron a humedecer, tal vez estaba asustado por recibir algún castigo, era lo más seguro. «Elam, si en algún momento deseas irte, lo puedes hacer –Dije–.Siempre piensa en ello, y cuando sientas que es hora de partir sólo dímelo», mis manos no pudieron evitar tocar sus delicados cabellos, mientras él intentaba secar mi vestimenta. Sus hebras de a poco se enredaban entre mis dedos, entonces, de manera casi imperceptible comencé a jugar con ellos. El desorden hizo que algunas de sus hebras cayeran a su rostro. Aquel toque profundizó el color carmesí en sus mejillas. No quise parar. Por largo rato me quedé tendido en su mirada, intentando descubrir que me hacía actuar con él de esa manera.

Cuando me levanté y decidí ir a mi habitación, percibí el agarre suave del pequeño. Su mirada cabizbaja me perturbó, ¿acaso pensaría que aún seguía enojado?, ¿yo con Elam podría enojarme?, sus manos aún tenían ese tiemble; se veía realmente hermoso de esa manera. El agarre del menor que era suave, se convirtió en fuerte. Lo percibía, o más bien lo notaba porque las arrugas de mi túnica se dispersaban, avanzando hacia arriba. Aún tenía el control de mi cuerpo, pero no pude en ese instante pronunciar palabra alguna, sólo sabía que mi mirada estaba clavada hacia él. Sí, ahora él, en tan poco tiempo había captado mi atención. Entonces pude escuchar esas palabras que hasta ahora acongojan a mi corazón: «No quiero, nunca… Separarme de usted Narsus», sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba. No pude evitar agacharme y rodearlo con mis brazos. Mis manos nuevamente acariciaron sus cabellos. Fue la primera vez que sentí el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío. Pude notar que el pequeño dejó de temblar y que sus brazos avanzaban hacia mi cuello, agarrándome fuertemente, como si la vida abastara con tenernos a ambos. Su boca se acercó a mi mejilla. Sentí que sus labios eran pétalos de rosas, que me acariciaban gentilmente, y fue la primera vez que mi cuerpo desfallecía ante alguien. Qué ironía…. Aun cuando la soledad me ahogaba, el brillo de sus ojos eran mi luz.

* * *

 **SayoriSakura:** ¿Nunca se han imaginado que pensamientos pueda tener Narsus por Elam?, osea, no me van a decir que después de vivir técnicamente solos y alejados del mundo, en un hogareña cabaña, no vayan a sentir nada. Ok, es verdad puedo parecer loca (xD lo estoy), pero sin duda debe haber algo más que un simple aprecio por ambos. Bueno es obvio que en la serie Elam siente celos por Alfreed y hasta veces se note un NarsusxAlfredd (Ok, si eso pasa me declaro en huelga), pero Narsus pocas veces saca a relucir sus sentimientos, es obvio que siente algo, aunque se note en pequeñas escenas. Por ejemplo, cuando Elam fue atacado por Etoile (Por cierto, la odio xD, lo que menos concibo en mi cabeza es EtoilexArslan). En fin, intenté imaginarme como empezó los sentimientos por ellos, apoyándome en la imagen de Narsus. Ok muy shotacon xD

Debo de dejar que se me ocurran estas ideas en la cabeza, así jamás terminaré otras historias. Para mi buena suerte me dije a mí misma que éste sería sólo un One-shot, y lo fue.

La verdad es que no he leído muchos FanFic de esta pareja, así que me agradó la idea de hacerles este One-shot y con esperanzas de más adelante hacerles una verdadera historia. Es la pareja más tierna, después de el Darslan, sí, como amo el Darslan *^*, eso es vida. Bueno sin nada más que decir, les agradezco a todos los que lean esta historia.

Bye!


End file.
